What would Wolfwood do if he could do anything?
by Sugar Snaps a lot
Summary: What would Wolfwood do if he could do anything? This is what I think! Read and Review please! 2nd chapter is up! WAHOOOOO! L
1. Default Chapter

Hi. It's me again. I just had a thought*shiver* scary. Anyway, what if Wolfwolf(Wolfwood)could do anything in the whole wide world? What do you think he would do???? Lets find out!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Author- *pulls Wolfwood out of nowhere* Hello there Wolfwood!  
  
Wolfwood- Who the hell are you?!  
  
Author- What would you do if you could do anything in the world??!!  
  
Wolfwood- *thinks*  
  
Author- *waiting*  
  
Wolfwood- If it was possible.....  
  
Author- *getting excited* YES?!  
  
Wolfwood- Eat cigarettes.  
  
Author- -.-0000000 *falls over anime style*  
  
How was that? Good? Bad? To short? Just R&R please! 


	2. What would Vash do?

What Vash would do if he could do anything he wanted!!! Thanks. Read&Review please.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Razie(changed it to Razie now)- Vash. What would you do if you could do anything you wanted?  
  
Vash- ....  
  
Razie- HELLO!! I asked you a question here.  
  
Wolfwood- *jumps on the set* I know what he would do! ^^  
  
Razie- *takes his cigarette out of his mouth* No smoking on the set. And no eating them either. And get off because I already interviewed you already!  
  
Wolfwood- HEY!!! THAT WAS MY LAST CIGARETTE!!! *starts to strangle her by the neck* YOUR PAYING FOR ANOTHER PACK!!! ARGH!!!  
  
Razie- @.@  
  
Vash- *still thinking*  
  
Razie- HELP ME YOU STUPID NEEDLE NOGGIN!!!!!!!!!   
  
Vash- ...*throws Wolfwood off* **sits back in chair** ***starts thinking again***  
  
Razie- *sits back in chair* Was it really THAT hard of a question???  
  
Vash- Wolfwood? What was your idea??  
  
Wolfwood- You threw me off the stage! Like I'm answering to you! Damn needle noggin! *walks off to find something to hit Vash with*  
  
Vash- Well...I think that I would....  
  
Razie- Well?  
  
Vash- You know that place that has the Leaning Tower of Pizza?  
  
Razie- - - Your point being?  
  
Vash- I would make the Leaning Tower of Donuts.  
  
Razie- O____O  
  
Wolfwood- *comes in with a crowbar and hits him over the head with it* PAYBACK! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Vash- XoX 000  
  
Razie- Okay. Shows over. Knives is next.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Is THAT good? I don't know, flames are welcome. I*sniff*can take it..... R&R please! 


	3. What would Knives do?

Yay! Another chapter! This one is for Knives! Can't wait to see what he says....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Razie- *pushes Vash and Wolfwood off stage* M kay. We are going to get this show in the road!  
  
Vash- Isn't it 'Show in the road' ,it's, show *on* the road! Stupid head!  
  
Razie- - - Shutup Vash. I can say whatever the heck I want! Now go away. It's your brother Knives's turn.  
  
*Scary music*  
  
*Thunder in back*  
  
*Then a voice goes 'MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA*  
  
Wolfwood- -- Good sound effects.  
  
Sound effects guy- Thank you!  
  
Razie- Come on in Knives!  
  
Knives- *jumps in with a bikini on* I'm here and ready to party to the sun comes arising!  
  
Vash+Wolfwood+Razie- 0-o OMG!  
  
Knives- *sees them* **blushes** ***runs to the back of the stage***  
  
Vash- If you'll excuse me, I must go home and burn my eyes out with acid. ==  
  
Wolfwood- *lights a cigarette*  
  
Razie- *snaps it out of his mouth* **crushes it** What did I say about smoking! Your a priest, you shouldn't smoke! It's Sunday, you should be at a church doing a ceremony somewhere, or performing a miracle!  
  
Wolfwood- Who am I? God?  
  
Knives- *comes back in with his regular clothes on* *back to his usual cold self* I will stay here to do this pathetic interview, and then after it's done, I'll kill all of man kind! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
*Scary music*  
  
*Thunder in back*  
  
*A recording of Knives going 'MWHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!'*  
  
Knives- *sits in the chair* I am ready.  
  
Razie- *sits in the chair* Okay. I have a question from a fan.  
  
Knives- FANS!?!?! Why do *I* have fans?!?!!?  
  
Razie- I have no clue. They obviously have VERY bad taste. (A/N- All Knives fans will hunt me down for that but I have to say SORRY! I don't mean it! I like Knives too)  
  
Knives- LEGATO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Razie- Okay. Now, for my question, if you could do anything what would you do?  
  
Knives- That's simple.  
  
Razie- = - = Besides destroying the world............  
  
Knives- What are you talking about? I would like to be a duck.  
  
Vash- *laughing on the floor hysterically* AHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Wolfwood- Oh my goodness.......  
  
Razie- A........duck????*chuckle*  
  
Knives- Hey! Ducks are cool! Atleast it's better than being a stupid spider!  
  
Razie- That's why you killed the spider! You didn't want to save the butterfly, you just wanted to kill it because you're afraid of spiders!  
  
Wolfwood- And now the ladies have lost all interest in the coward who is afraid of an itty bitty spider.......  
  
Knives- Hey! They scare me! *sobs* I have a soft spot! *cries*  
  
Vash- Holy crap. Does this mean that your.....  
  
Knives- Don't even say it.  
  
Vash- == Fine...............  
  
Razie- Well. Wolfwood wants to eat cigarettes. Vash wants to make the Leaning Tower of Donuts. And Knives wants to become a....duck. Okay. That sounds really stupid, but ANYWAY, Meryl is up next.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well? R&R plz. Hope ya' all liked it! 


	4. LEGATO TIME! Sorry Meryl fans

This is Legato's interview! What will he want to do!?  
  
Authors note: The last interview for Meryl would not load up so I'll just tell you what she wanted. She wanted to clone herself. MWHAHAHAHA!!! Isn't that just jolly?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
IF YOU DID NOT READ THE TOP READ IT NOW OR YOU WILL BE CONFUSED FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE. Okay, not the rest of your life but pretty close to it! ^ ^  
  
Razie- I am getting *much* annoyed. So far Wolfwood wants to eat cigarettes.  
  
Wolfwood- *stops chasing Vash* Hell yeah! *starts chasing Vash again*  
  
Razie- *sighs* While Vash wants to make the leaning tower of donuts. =_=0  
  
Vash- *still running* Right roo Miss Razie! NOW TELL WOLFWOOD TO STOP CHASING ME PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Legato- Why didn't you ask that in the first place?  
  
Razie- - -''  
  
Knives- *shaking the cage* I'LL GET YOU LEGATO!!!!!! MARK MY WORDS!!!!!!!!  
  
Razie- Shutup, duck lover.  
  
Knives- QUACK!  
  
Legato- I'm really not sure. What would you do?  
  
Razie- Me?  
  
Legato- W-H-A-T W-O-U-L-D Y-O-U D-O?!  
  
Razie- I'm asking the questions here. Now answer, skull boy.  
  
Legato- I would wish that the creator would give me more of a cheery outfit.  
  
Razie- Really............  
  
Knives- I'LL RIP YOU APART!!!!! O-O cheery outfit???  
  
Vash+Wolfwood- *stop and look right at Legato* A....more cheery outfit. For a guy like you?  
  
Legato- I have feelings. *sob* I don't want to be framed as a cold and ruthless guy like I am seen as!!! WHAAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Vash- I never would have guessed the day that I would see Legato cry. ^ ^000  
  
Wolfwood- Me either. *lights a cigarette*  
  
Meryl- I think that you shouldn't smoke. Razie will get mad!  
  
Wolfwood- What can she do?  
  
Razie- =_____+ You want to know WHAT I can do?  
  
Legato- Why won't anyone listen to me?!?!?!!??!  
  
Razie- *gets in a conveniently car next to Razie and runs over Wolfwood* THAT'S what I can do.  
  
Wolfwood- @~@  
  
Legato- Who's up next?  
  
Meryl- Milly?  
  
Vash- Kuroneko?(that cat)  
  
Wolfwood- *gets back up* Me? Since my interview was so damn short!  
  
Razie- *Gets out of the car* No to all of you. Especially YOU Wolfwood.  
  
Wolfwood- --;;; Thanks.....  
  
Razie- Next up is Midvalley the HornFreak!!  
  
Knives- ^ ^ Can I tear up Legato now?  
  
Meryl- Can I clone myself now?  
  
Razie- NUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!! UP NEXT IS MIDVALLEY THE HORNFREAK AND THAT'S FINAL!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!! YOU PEOPLE DRIVE ME FRICKIN' NUTS!! I WONDER WHY SOMEONE WOULD PUT YOU ALL IN ONE SHOW TOGETHER!?!?!?!??!!?!?  
  
Wolfwood- Dang....  
  
Razie- No smoking!  
  
Legato- Don't forget about me! Make me more cheery! ^ ^  
  
Razie- = =  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Was that good? Review plz. Thank you for reading and have a nice day. 


	5. Backstage MWHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! With Midval...

Midvalley the HornFreak(I shall just call him HornFreak) as promised. But this is just the silly antics backstage with him around. THIS IS NOT THE INTERVIEW! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Razie- *back stage, break for five minutes* I can do this. I am brave. I will not die of a nervous break down. I can deal with these maniacs. As long as Midvalley doesn't blow his horn and break everything!  
  
HornFreak- Hello there. Want to hear my *beautiful* music from **beautiful** Sylvia?  
  
Razie- Sorry. I don't really like Jazz that much. Except Cowboy Bebop(A/N- ^^ Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Trivrusky the 4th!)  
  
HornFreak- T-T You hurt my feelings. You shall pay! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
*Jazz music playing loudly in the backround*  
  
HornFreak- Hey! I know that one!  
  
Razie- I'm sure you do....*tries to eat a donut but Vash snatches it from her hand* HEY! Give that back, needle noggin.  
  
Vash- ^^ Donut!  
  
Wolfwood- Razie, you have to tell him to give my cigarettes back to me! He says he's going to glue them all together and then hit me over the head with them!  
  
Razie- Good idea.  
  
Knives- *running around* LEGATO!!!!!! WHERE ARE YO-  
  
Vash- *trips him* HAHAHAHA!  
  
Knives- I will DESTROY you and LEGATO after I recover from my boo boo.  
  
Meryl- Anybody want some gum?  
  
Vash- ^.~ Donut flavored, Miss 'I am full of myself and like to annoy someone way cuter than her known as Valentinaz, Alcalinela, Shushok, Shishio, Boherez. Gumbigobella, Blue Strativari! Antrentranse Pierre, Antra Charten Hamos, Aldivichi Boldoz George, Doitzel Kaizer the Third. Don't hesitate to call!'^_^(A/N- I don't know if I spelled it right, I thinketh I did.)  
  
Meryl- HOW DO YOU MEMORIZE THAT?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Vash- Much practice. Trust me.  
  
Meryl- I think that you spend to much time on practicing. You should be trying to think of a way to copy me so I can be forever framed in history! *eyes sparkle*  
  
Knives- Noyone would want that.  
  
HornFreak- Really.  
  
Razie- That'll happen when Wolfwood stops smoking...  
  
Meryl- *starts strangling Wolfwood* DON'T SMOKE EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!  
  
Wolfwood- X~x .......  
  
Legato- *hiding a box under the table* **jumps out and hits his head on the table** &%@#O)&%@)#&%)(!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Knives- MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Legato- Who set that darn table there?!  
  
Knives- ^ ^ I did!  
  
Razie- No you didn't. It was there before.  
  
Knives- Thanks for ruining my cover..... - -;;;  
  
SayainQueenAndy- I am here to save the day!  
  
Razie- What are you doing here!?  
  
SayainQueenAndy- Can *I* be in your fic?  
  
Razie- No. *makes her fly away* Wait! I have use for you!  
  
SayainQueenAndy- = =000 This is NOT what I wanted Sam.  
  
Razie- MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHA!!! The funny lady.(Megan, if you are reading, sorry about that. I couldn't resist)  
  
The cast of Trigun- AHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!  
  
SayainQueenAndy- - -''' *dressed up in a clown oufit* I am leaving now!  
  
Vash- You can't go! Your LOL(laugh out loud)  
  
SayainQueenAndy- REALLY?!?!  
  
Wolfwood- Oh god, no. Run Vash. I think that she's one of those kind of fan's that like to stalk you.  
  
Vash- 0______________o Uh oh.  
  
Razie- Okay. Next is the interview.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yes. Next is the interview. Just as I just said. DON'T YOU PEOPLE READ THE STORY?!?! Review plz. Thank you bunches and have a nice day, or night, ^-^ 


	6. Oro?

M'kay. This is the interview with Midvalley the HornFreak.  
  
Announcement- Last night, at 1:00 A.M. in the morning, there was a bad accident resulting in the death of one of my kittens. His name- Munchin Gray. He fell off of my moms chair and the impact killed him. This is a very unfortunate event. So, if you would please do so, read the story called 'Our Story' which is in the Outlaw Star section where Jim finds an abandoned cat. Thank you very much.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Razie- Okay people. Off the stage and sit on the darn floor! *pushes Meryl, Vash, Wolfwood, Legato, and Knives off of the stage and onto the floor* You people try to find some sanity! Vash, I want you to keep Legato and Knives seperated so they don't tear eachother limb from limb.  
  
Vash- *looks at Knives who is growling like a dog* **looks at Legato who is looking quite mad** 0______________0 Uh-0h.  
  
*They start fighting with Vash right in the middle of it*  
  
Razie- *sighs* Okay, Midvalley, you can come out now!! ^_^ (A/N- As you maybe able to tell, Midvalley is one of my favorite characters! But Wolfwood is my favorite!)  
  
HornFreak- *comes out and sits in the chair* Hello.*sees Knives and Legato fighting with a beat up Vash beside the cloud of smoke* GO WHOEVER WILL WIN BECAUSE IF I SAY WHO I THINK WILL WIN THEY'LL BEAT MY A-  
  
Razie- *covers his mouth* I'm trying to keep this as PG as I can. No fowl language!  
  
Knives- &#)*($&@#)(%@#(%&)@#(%)!@$#&%%^&^*(^&@()%&@$(&^_@%*!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Legato- %&@)*&#$)(%@#%&(*!@(#&(P!&$!@#($&)!@#(&$)(!@&$!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Razie- -- So when I tell them not to swear it's exactly what they do.  
  
HornFreak- What is your question. I have orders to go destroy some people after this.  
  
Wolfwood- *pulls out his cross* I can't let you do that! That's MY job as orders from Knives, damn it!  
  
Razie- WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT FOWL LANGUAGE?! @#%(%(@#%)(&()#%~?!?!?!  
  
Wolfwood+HornFreak- - - Nice teaching, Miss PG.  
  
Razie- Shutup.  
  
Meryl- Uh- Oh. I think that you should make Knives and Legato stop fighting.  
  
Razie- Why?  
  
Meryl- Because.....look.  
  
Razie- OMG!  
  
Legato- *half naked in pants*  
  
Knives- *half naked in pants*  
  
Razie- ^ ^ For all of you Legato and Knives Fans out there, that was for you! *turns to Meryl* Who said that was ever a BAD thing?  
  
Meryl- THIS IS PG GOSH DARNIT! Ya'all better stop a fighting or I'll go go get my mama with her gun and get yas' off of me PROPERTY!!!!!!!  
  
Razie- 0-0 Hillbilly Meryl?  
  
Wolfwood- I think that the happiness of being here has drove her mad. - - Not.  
  
Razie- . Why ARE you here?!  
  
Kenshin- I have no clue. That I most certainly do not.  
  
Razie- You never have a clue. NOW GET OUT OF THIS FIC! THIS IS STRICTLY TRIGUN CAST MEMBERS ONLY!!!!!!! - OUT NOW!!!!!!!!! *hits him over the head with a shovel while the jeopardy song is still going*  
  
Kenshin- Oro...@_@  
  
HornFreak- DON'T YOU ABUSE MY IDOL LIKE THAT!!!!  
  
Kenshin- AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! CRAZY FANS!!!!!!!!!!! *runs away with Midvalley(And a LOT of fangirls following too) following him out of the studio*  
  
Razie- I didn't mean for all of THAT to happen....  
  
*The music ends*  
  
Wolfwood- Where did that guy go?  
  
Razie- Milly is next...ARE WE THERE YET?! *BIG sigh*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Did you like it? I hope you did! Review plz and have a nice day. 


	7. Legato is gone and Fruits Basket RULES! ...

Yes, another chapter. This is something in-between Milly and the last chapter. ^^ Plz review and have a nice day.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Razie- Yes! Finally, the only sane person that is in Trigun, Milly Thompson!  
  
Meryl- ONLY SANE PERSON!? WHAT ABOUT ME?!  
  
Razie- == == Your not sane. Your INsane. Just like them *points to Knives, Vash, and Wolfwood who are examining a dead bug on the floor* See? Go. Be amongst your own peoples.  
  
Meryl- I don't like it here AT ALL. Hey. Where's Legato?  
  
Razie- Good question.  
  
Meryl- YAY! Our planet is saved if he is gone.  
  
Knives- _ Your faking that.  
  
Knives- *goes back to poking the dead bug* OOOOOoooooohhhhhhh!!!  
  
Razie- LEGATO!!! WHERE ARE YOU!!!!!!  
  
Vash- Who cares?  
  
Knives- Really!  
  
Wolfwood- Don't tell me you two are AGREEING in something.  
  
Knives- We aren't. We are just saying the same thing about one particular subject. We aren't agreeing. I would never put myself down that low with that thing.  
  
Wolfwood- - - Yeah. Sure Knives.  
  
Knives- *Sits on a moving box made out of steel* There. Problem taken care of.  
  
Meryl- What's in there?  
  
Knives- None of your business.  
  
Vash- DONUTS! DONUTS ARE IN THERE! DON'T KEEP THEM FROM ME!!!!!!  
  
Knives- O_O;; Uhhh..no Vash. NO donuts are in.  
  
Vash- YES THERE ARE!  
  
Wolfwood- *hits him over the head* Stupid. Donuts can't move.  
  
Vash- So?  
  
Wolfwood- My point is that if the thing is moving that means that someone or something LIVING has to be in there. Donuts aren't living.  
  
Vash- T___________T NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! IT CAN'T BE TRUE! *goes into the fetal position and sucks on his thumb* No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No. No.  
  
Knive- There is nothing in here!  
  
Razie- Then how do you explain *holds out a paper bag* THIS!?! HUH!?!?!  
  
Everyone besides Razie- = =00 What does THAT have to do with anything?  
  
Razie- *throws it away* I dunno.  
  
Wolfwood- There is something in that box. It's moving you stupid needle noggin! And I'll bet that it's Legato! Since you're trying to kill him for before!  
  
Knives- *looks innocent as possible* I'm not trying. I'm going to.  
  
Wolfwood- Same difference.  
  
Meryl- *pushes Knives off* **opens the box** OMG! IT'S A- *pulls out a cute, fuzzy kitten* Cute little kitten!  
  
Everyone besides Meryl- *falls down anime style*  
  
Vash- *looks in the thing* **pulls out Legato** ^_^ Here he is!  
  
Knives- STUPID! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO STAY IN THERE! *drinks a whole gallon of sugar* ANDNOWI'MSUGARHIGHSOYOUCAN'TSAYTHATIT'SMYFAULT!!! MWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Razie- *hits him over the head* You scared all of the Legato fans out there half to death!  
  
*cricket chirps*  
  
Razie- ^^;;; Okay. Nevermind then.  
  
Kenshin- Oro?  
  
Legato- *jumps down onto floor* YOU STUPID SAMURAI! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO HELPED PUT ME IN THERE ALONG WITH THAT DAMN PUDDING GIRL MILLY!!!!!!!  
  
Milly- *comes out eating pudding* Hey, Knives bribed me with pudding!  
  
Razie- ^_______________________________________^ YAY! Now the interview with Milly can begineth!  
  
Milly- Do I get pudding?  
  
Wolfwood- No.  
  
Milly- ToT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone beside Milly- O-o  
  
Kenshin- Could you interview me?  
  
Razie- Fine. Fine. Fine. You after Milly. Then that's IT.  
  
Kyo(from Fruits Basket)- What about me?!  
  
Yuki- You can't. You stupid cat.  
  
Tohru- Don't start fighting again!  
  
Shigure- Sooooooo......Meryl. You doing anything tonight?  
  
Kagura- KYOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! DARLING!!!!!!!!! *chases after him* I LOVE YOU SSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH DARLING!!! LET ME DO THE LAUNDRY FOR YOU! I PROMISE NOT TO BREAK YOU SHIRT AGAIN!!!!!  
  
Kyo- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *running away*  
  
Razie- 0-0 *sighs* How did THEY get in here?  
  
Kenshin- *points to a blue door* That's how. It's the door that says 'if your really bored and want to be interviewed for no apparent reason then come through this door' on the other side.  
  
Razie- - - This is going to be a long, long, long, long, day.  
  
Kagura- Come back here!!!! *catches him and starts throwing him around* I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
Yuki+Tohru+Shigure- Uhhhh......  
  
Razie- Milly is next.  
  
Milly- Pudding!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
YAY! Fruits basket characters! ^_^ Kyo is my favorite! I plan to get a FB story up soon too. Hope to yap at yas' soon!  
  
Kyo-SamanthaSagara-Kyo 


	8. Boom Bazooka Joe

Sorry I haven't updated in so long. 8D Been doing a lot of things lately. Gomen Nasai!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Razie- Sorry about the damn commercial! Commercials suck! Right Wolfwood! *hugs him* I LUV YOU WOLFWOLF!  
  
Wolfwood- *gets her off* GET OFF! And don't call me that.  
  
Razie- T___T *hysterically crying* Oh, if you're wondering, I HAD TO GET RID OF THE FRUITS BASKET CHARACTERS BECAUSE KYO PICKED A FIGHT WITH KNIVES AND HE ALMOST KILLED KYO!  
  
Knives- Darn straight.  
  
Razie- SHUTUP! YOU GOT RID OF KYO-KYO!  
  
Vash- XD Ha, ha Knives! You got dissed!  
  
Razie- Shutup, Vash.  
  
Vash- Shutting up. Where's Milly? I think Meryl misses witching at her for nothing.  
  
Meryl- Hey, I can't help it if she's stupid. *covers her mouth* Whoops. Did I not say that loud enough? I don't hear Milly hysterically crying.  
  
Vash- - - Your screwed up.  
  
Legato- There she is! *points out the window* What the heck is she doing?!  
  
Razie- *looks outside* She's in a swat uniform! OMG! What IS she doing! She's pointing a Bazooka right at us! Everyone...............RUN FOR YOU LIFE!!!!!!!! MILLY HAS OFFICIALLY GONE INSANE!!!  
  
Milly- I'M NOT INSANE!!! *shoots the bazooka* **Pudding is shot at them and covers the outside walls* I'm just making this place a bit more pudding friendly. ^______^  
  
Everyone besides Milly- - -000  
  
*Milly comes inside and sits in the chair next to Razie, the rest of the cast sits in front of them*  
  
Razie- As you know, you are here to be interviewed. So my question for you is-  
  
Milly- Really? I'm being interviewed!?  
  
Razie- - Uhhh...yah.  
  
Milly- ^^ Yay. I always wanted to be on a talk show. What's the talk show subject? 'Help! My teen is out of control' again?  
  
Knives- It wouldn't be like that for me! It would be 'Help! My teenager is stuck in the cement and I can't get his stupid ass out'! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Legato- That sounds like you.  
  
Knives- XD The only reason why I haven't killed you is that Vash gave me a duck!  
  
Meryl- Oh. How nice.  
  
Knives- I'll name him KK44.  
  
Meryl- Isn't that a gun?  
  
Knives- Yep. ^_^  
  
Meryl- Demented plant. You AND Vash.  
  
Vash- Hey! I'm a good guy here Meryl! You know that you like me. Just go out and say it already.  
  
Razie- ALL OF YOU BE QUIET FOR JUST A MOMENT PLEASE?!?!?!  
  
Meryl+Knives+Legato+Vash- Yes ma'am. *Shutup*  
  
Razie- Anyway, Milly, my question for you is if you could do anything in the world, what would you do?  
  
Milly- *starts thinking* Uhhh...ummm....  
  
Meryl- *rolls eyes* This is going to be taking a while.  
  
Milly- If I could do anything I would have an endless supply of pudding and have a house made out of pudding. Heck, let the whole world be made of delicious pudding! I LUV PUDDING!!!  
  
Razie- No kidding.  
  
Milly- No kidding.  
  
Legato- Are we done yet?!  
  
Razie- Nope. We still have some more to go. Next....is Kuroneko-san! YAY!  
  
Milly- KITTY!!!  
  
Meryl- Why in the heck are you going to interview a cat? How are you going to know what he's saying?  
  
Razie- Our interpreter Meowth will!  
  
Meowth- *jumps out on stage* Alright! Hello everyone!  
  
Everyone besides Razie and Milly- *falls over anime style*  
  
Razie- Next is Kuroneko-san! Stay tuned!  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Plz review! PLZ!!!! 


	9. Kuronekosama!

Another chapter, I'm making up for lost time. =P I'm a slow up dater and this isn't going to end now! ^_~ I have to many reviewers to disappoint them! The reviewers are always right. This one is Kuroneko-sama! The cute little kitty that shows up in every episode! And the translator is going to be Meowth from Pokemon(I'm not a big fan of Pokemon but that's the only translator I could come up with) Anyway, here we go!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Razie: Oh, why oh why, why do I keep on doing this? :idea: I know! Because I wanted to interview all the cute guys from Trigun and that cute little kitty-chan!  
  
Vash: Am *I* one of those cute guys??? *gives his best chibi eyes*  
  
Razie: Err...you're okay.  
  
Vash: O.- WHAT DID YOU SAY??!?!! I'M OKAY?!?! NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I'M NOT OKAY! I'M NOT OKAY!!!  
  
Wolfwood: I think we all can see that.  
  
Vash: I don't need your wise comments, preacher man.  
  
Wolfwood: Well excuse me for being truthful, Mr. Donut Tower Man. What is it? Glazed, or powdered?  
  
Vash: *blushes deeply* It has a cream filling....  
  
Wolfwood: AHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAAHHAHHA!!! *rolling on the floor laughing out loud*  
  
Meryl: Like.....twinkies?  
  
Milly: Make it pudding filling Mr. Vash!  
  
Knives: That's the stupidest thing I have ever heard. IS THIS OVER SO I CAN DESTROY ALL OF HUMAN LIFE WITH MY TRUSTY CAT BY MY SIDE?!?!?!  
  
Razie: Cat?  
  
Knives: That's right! Kuroneko! Come here girl*!  
  
All besides Knives and Legato: GIRL?!?!?!  
  
Kuroneko-sama: *is in Knives's arms* Meow, Meow!  
  
Meryl: *pets him* Isn't that cute?!  
  
Milly: I think the big green eyes are scary...  
  
Meowth: She says that noyone knows the trouble she's seen...  
  
Kuroneko-sama: MEOW!  
  
Meowth: Whoops. My mistake. It's noyone knows the real her. She's a girl and wants everyone to know it!  
  
Razie: O-O That's weird. Why did you get a cat?  
  
Knives: Well, I didn't know that it was a cat until Legato told me. THAT STUPID TELLAPATHY LEGATO!!!!!!  
  
Legato: Someone had to tell you it wasn't a duck!  
  
Meryl: Now that's screwed up.  
  
Wolfwood: *snicker* Y-y-you thought she was a-a-a-a duck??? AHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!! *rolling on the floor laughing out loud. Once again*  
  
Vash: Now who's the 'That stupid Telepathy Legato'?  
  
Knives: Baka. I'm Knives. Your twin brother.  
  
Vash: Same difference. You're both psycho.  
  
Razie: Can I get on with this interview?!  
  
All: Yes (Meow!)  
  
Razie: *sets Kuroneko-sama on her lap* Okay, Kuroneko-sama, thank you for spending time to answer the question!  
  
Kuroneko-sama: Meow, meow, Me, Ow, Ow.  
  
Meowth: She says your welcome and that Knives has to stop killing people.  
  
Knives: T_T But that's my hobby Kurry! You know that it is. Say it isn't so Kurry! NOOO!!! KURRY!!!!!!!  
  
Milly: Kurry? Isn't that a food dish.  
  
Knives: That 'Curry' is spelled with a 'C', you moron.  
  
Milly: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Wolfwood: How dare you make my love- I mean, my friend upset! I WILL MURDER YOU WITH THIS!! *pulls out a peanut butter cup* Whoops. I was saving that for later...umm..where did I put that Country CD...  
  
Meryl: NOT THE COUNTRY CD!!! NOOOOOOOO!!! ANYTHING BUT COUNTRY!!!!!  
  
Wolfwood: Then how about the Backstreet Boys? (don't own them)  
  
Meryl: THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!  
  
Razie: ANYWAY, Kuroneko-sama, if you could do anything what would you do?  
  
Kuroneko-sama: ^_^ Meow, mew, Meow, Meow!  
  
Meowth: She said that she would like to have a Trigun fanfic deticated to her and only her!  
  
Razie: That's a great idea! That would be ssssoooooo cool! You heard the cat people! Get writing about a fanfic all about her and her adventures! Whoever does I'll review it. ^_~  
  
Legato: Now can we get that stupid Pokemon out of here? It's driving me nuts with that shiny...pretty...coin on it's forehead...^o^ *chases Meowth* MUST HAVE THE PRETTY THING!!!!! I MUST HAVE THE COIN OR I WILL BRING DOOM TO THE WHOLE WORLD!!! *stops for a moment* Which I'll do anyway but- *starts chasing Meowth again* I MUST HAVE PRETTY THING!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!!!  
  
Vash: - - Who's next?  
  
Razie: Chapel is next!  
  
Wolfwood: O_O *brings out the Country CD* If he dares to come out here I'm going to play Garth Brooks(don't own him) I swear it!  
  
Razie: I thought I would get that reaction from you. Anyway, review please! And thank you! ^________________________^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*I don't know if Kuroneko-sama is a girl or not. But I did mean it about the Kuroneko stories! If any of you know of one about him or one with him in it please tell me in your review(wink, wink, hint, hint) Or write one and tell me in your review (wink, wink, hint, hint) that your wrote one and I'll review it with no problem! And anyone can email me! Yap about Trigun or something. At Shadowbabygirl55555@yahoo.com. You can see the other animes that I like in my profile.  
  
Thank you and please review!  
  
Wise words for today-  
  
If you walk to school, take one step forward, and two steps back. You'll see more of nature that way. And you might have a possible excuse this time for being late.  
  
Quote for today- Comes from our own Vash the Stampede-  
  
Deadly Dodgeball Head! A simple teqnique to hold the ball in place with intense suction! Try this at home kids! (I love that quote!)  
  
&((Sugar Snaps A Lot))&  
  
P.S. Don't forget to review! 


End file.
